Deceiver
by CheerfulBubbles369
Summary: Ghirahim succeeds in capturing the Spirit Maiden. But his success is short lived when he discovers little Zelda has hit her head quite hard on her way down to the Surface. When she recovers, she has no memory of who she is and lacks the celestial powers Ghirahim needs to revive Demise. Now the wheels of fate have changed, and things have taken the turn for the worst.
1. Rough Landing

**So one day while I was playing Skyward Sword for the THIRD time in a row, a sudden thought came to my mind. If Zelda fell from such a long distance (The sky to the world below is quite a long way down!), then wouldn't she have complications to her health after she fell? I mean, I'm pretty sure her fall was far from safe. She should have been on the brink of death and not have been able to survive in one piece.  
><strong>

**AND THEN! Another thought came to mind: What if...instead of the old lady finding Zelda, it's Ghirahim? After all, HE was the one who sent the tornado in the first place, and well...you get the idea. **

** This is an AU based on my what if scenarios. Enjoy! **

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, then Ghirahim would not have ended up being a weapon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>

Ghirahim succeeds in capturing the Spirit Maiden, but his success is short-lived when he discovers little Zelda has hit her head quite hard on her way down to the surface, leaving her confused, helpless, and without the sacred powers Ghirahim needed to revive his master. Oh, what's a Demon Lord to do?

Chapter 1

**Rough Landing **

On one unsuspecting day in the Surface world, kikwis were hobbling about on their pudgy feet, squealing and cooing. Colorful birds sang their nameless tunes. Blessed butterflies danced about blooming flowers. Ah…the day was just perfect. Quiet, still, and oh, so beautiful.

However, as casual as the day seemed to the innocent land dwellers, there, high atop the large tree in the center of the forest stood a figure clad in crimson. He was left unnoticed, but if one ever saw him, that poor creature would immediately see that his dark eyes were filled with malice and with the most evil intentions. It was a good thing no one saw him though, because he was just about to unleash a magic spell that had not been used in, well…in a millennia.

Ghirahim curled his white lips into a devious smirk. He chuckled lightly to himself, "Ah…yes. Perfect." he raised a gloved hand towards the murky sky, his eyes widening with excitement. Usually, no one in the Surface world was ever able to see what was up in the sky. They were completely unaware of the civilization living in the clouds—but this fellow, he had a marvelous vision, and he could see everything from the tiniest ant on the grass to the large Loftwing birds that glided about the clouds. He spotted a lavender colored Loftwing and his smirk widened to a large, unnerving grin.

He could see the one he had been searching for for eons. Yes, he could see that girl he needed to revive his master, perched on top of the Loftwing with a glowing smile on her pretty face. Beside her was another Loftwing, a red one, and riding on that one was a boy.

The first impression this boy gave the conniving demon was that he was a shy, dense, stupid thing. There was something about the boy that annoyed Ghirahim greatly. Maybe it was the fact that he was blocking his view of the girl? Just seeing him riding next to the girl—the Spirit Maiden—was enough to make him growl, though, for what reason he never knew, and he didn't care either.

Ghirahim had no need for the boy. The girl was the only one he needed. He didn't care if this boy was torn to pieces in his efforts to take the girl for himself. Even from far below, the demon could sense the holy power that dwelled within this golden-haired girl, and just sensing the sacredness made him feel hungry for bloodshed. He didn't care if he killed anyone innocent in his attempt to take the girl.

Immediately, Ghirahim slowly raised his arms to the clouds. His slate-colored face darkened, and his grin sunk down to a solemn frown that made even a hideous monster tremble in fear. He closed his eyes tightly, and in a low rumble, he began to murmur an ancient spell in a language mankind had long forgotten. His fingers twitched in unison as a dark black cloud began to form from between his fingertips.

As his voice became more deafening and started to reverberate across the forest, the land dwellers below him began to notice something was horribly wrong. The birds stopped singing, the blessed butterflies fluttered away, and the kikwis budded into makeshift plants in an attempt to hide from the dark magic coming their way.

The whirling black cloud he had formed widened into a gargantuan tornado. The winds began to pick up. The trees bent and wavered in rhythm with the pressure of the air. The graying clouds were rumbling. Ghirahim cackled at the sight of his creation.

At last, the spell was complete.

In a loud, deafening roar, Ghirahim finally unleashed the black magic with all his might and released the tornado towards the sky. He watched as it sliced through the cloud barrier and straight towards the boy and the girl, who just a few moments ago were soaring peacefully through the skies.

The demon took notice of the looks on their faces the moment they noticed the evil cloud hovering before them. The girl's face especially, he took note of. Ghirahim couldn't help but laugh at the helplessness she carried on her expression. Oh, what a sight!

At last, the moment he had been waiting for was finally at hand. The demon watched as the girl lost her balance. Even from down below he could hear her shrill scream of terror as she slipped from her safe perch and into the black cloud.

Ghirahim jumped up from his seat on the large branch of the tree. He watched as the Spirit Maiden fell through the cloud barrier and straight towards the forest. He let out a cry of excitement when he noticed the tornado he had aimed at her was spot on—she was falling straight at _him_!

"At last, I got you!" he laughed triumphantly as the golden-haired girl continued to fall. Her horrified screaming was like music to his ears, and he continued to watch eagerly like he was watching a fantastical show.

As the Spirit Maiden landed through a grove of trees, her terrified screams changed to pained shrieks. Ghirahim grinned widely. Oh, how wonderful to hear the Spirit Maiden so frightened and so helpless and so…filled with anguish. After all these years—these many, many years of misery, of wanting to avenge his master, Ghirahim was finally able to take revenge on the goddess Hylia. He will revive his master with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl, and soon the entire world will be in the hands of darkness once again! The thoughts of triumph made him positively giggly!

The pained shrieks had stopped now, and although the Spirit Maiden had landed quite far from where he was standing, Ghirahim still thought he had made a nice catch. Now he must go and retrieve his prize before it was too late. He didn't want to think about the circumstances that could happen if he wasn't fast enough to take the girl for himself.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared in a segment of diamonds, chuckling to himself. Just thinking of his success filled his heart with rainbows. The demon longed for the return of his master, and at last he will have his wish after waiting for eons! Oh goodness, he had never felt so happy and so proud of his success. All he wanted to do now was dance to his victory, but he had more important things to take care of.

He reappeared in the same grove of trees where the Spirit Maiden had landed. On his new perch he made in a tree, he scanned his surroundings in the hopes of seeing the girl. He had found her all right. It wasn't hard to look for her. She was dressed all in pink and didn't match the greenery of the forest.

He smirked down at the unconscious body sprawled on the grass, then snapped his fingers once again to reappear right next to the girl. It was here that he was going to celebrate his accomplishment.

But instead of being filled with joy, his smirk changed to an expression filled with bewilderment. What he didn't notice before when he was perched on the tree he noticed now.

"At last I have captured the Spirit Maiden," he mumbled to himself, "I should be sensing her powers even more now that I'm standing next to her, but why does it seem like it is…fading?" Ghirahim bit his lip and crouched down gracefully next to the unconscious girl. Usually, the demon was fussy when it came to touching other creatures—particularly unclean ones. He never liked having any of his clothes smeared with dirt, and well, the Spirit Maiden was quite dirty.

It was quite clear she had had a rough landing. Her pink dress was smudged with some soil that she had come in contact with when she had finally landed. In her tangled blond hair were some snapped twigs and leaves. Her face, even when she was unconscious, was twisted with pain. Although she had a few bleeding cuts here and there, Ghirahim didn't think that any of her injuries were fatal.

_So why…do I not sense her powers? _

She was definitely not dying, that he knew. Surely something must have happened when she plummeted down to the Surface. She _did_ fall through this thick grove of trees. Maybe she had hurt herself on her way down in a way that had knocked away her celestial powers…?

The thought of the sacred powers somehow fading away from the Spirit Maiden was terrifying to Ghirahim. Immediately after the theory had crossed his mind, he became frantic. He needed to bring it back somehow! He _must_ have her powers to revive his master! He _must_!

All of a sudden, the demon didn't care about his clothes being contaminated. He reached over and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, shaking her quite frantically, "Wake up, sky child! Wake up!"

As tempting as it was to slap her across the face to regain her consciousness, Ghirahim had decided against it. It was a touch harsh. All he could do now was try to get her powers back. _That_ was the reason why he summoned the tornado in the first place. He needed those powers. It was his only hope. Never in his life did he feel so anxious.

After what seemed like forever to Ghirahim, the Spirit Maiden finally made an attempt to struggle from the demon's strong grasp. Her blue eyes were beginning to flutter open, but in doing so the girl also exhaled a soft moan from her lips. Ghirahim let out a sigh of relief.

So she was still alive. If she had died, well, that wouldn't be good. Ghirahim would probably have to wait millennia more for another reincarnation of the goddess to be born, and he didn't want to wait another millennia. It made him want to shudder just thinking about it.

Even though the fact that she had survived the horrendous fall was a bit relieving, there was _still_ something horribly wrong with the Spirit Maiden. He still could not sense her powers, and that worried him quite a bit. The question that was repeated on his mind was why that was.

"Are you waking up, sky child?" Ghirahim asked harshly. The girl's weight shifted slightly, and once again a soft moan escaped from her. It wasn't hard to notice that her moan seemed to raise its volume when she tried to move her right leg. _Great,_ Ghirahim growled bitterly to himself. _She had injured herself on her way down. _There was no way he could use her to revive his master in this condition. Her soul wouldn't taste very good to him. She needed to be healthy and full of sacred power, but right now she was lacking both. What was he going to do now that the girl had had a rough landing and had somehow lost her holiness?

At long last the girl was finally beginning to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened in all her efforts to wake up, and in doing so she grimaced in pain. Ghirahim looked down at her sternly, studying her as she struggled on the dirty grass. He ran a hand through his white hair and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. _Oh, this won't do. _This was his entire fault. He should have thought things through before he summoned that gigantic tornado after her and created a sort of soft cushioning for her to land on. Now he was beginning to pay for his mistakes.

Ghirahim scolded himself silently for his stupidity and mentally slapped himself in the face. He was pretty darn lucky that his master had even chosen him as his second-in-command out of all the demons that had roamed the land. His master was even depending on _him _to revive him. The destruction of the world was at Ghirahim's own fingertips, and now he had ruined his chances of ever accomplishing his goal because the girl he had needed had suddenly become useless.

Just then, Ghirahim heard a loud gasp from behind him. It immediately snapped him out of the misery he had sunken into, and he quickly turned his attention on the once unconscious girl behind him.

* * *

><p>Zelda was confused.<p>

She didn't know what had happened or where she even was, but the only thing that mattered now was that a strange man was standing before her, looking straight at her, and she couldn't even move a limb. She had tried to move her right leg, but her failed attempt only filled her with an excruciating pain, and she felt helpless. The only witness to her injuries now was that freaky looking guy.

To Zelda, he was a little intimidating to look at. His appearance was outlandish to her. The skin-tight white suit cut with diamond patterns, the crimson cloak he wore over his shoulders, the large diamond earring hung on his pointed ear, the oddly cut white hair, the makeup, was something she didn't see every day—at least, she was sure she never saw anything like it in her life. She also took note of the fact that the man also seemed to lack any eyebrows. Was there a reason behind all that? It was a little bit disturbing.

"Who…who are you?" Zelda asked. She winced at the sound of her voice. Why did she sound so weak and exhausted? Better yet, what had happened just now? For reasons unknown, she didn't know why she was on the ground, or where she even was. She didn't remember anything chaotic happening, and it was pretty obvious feeling the throbbing pain all over her body that something extraordinary did happen. But what was it?

Zelda didn't notice the man's dark eyes at first, but when she did notice them, she felt as if he was piercing right through her very soul just looking at her. She couldn't help but feel…like he was a superior somebody. Those black orbs of his looked her up and down, and the man's white lips curled into a sneer.

"Oh…my…" his tossing his hair aside and scoffing was rather a bit melodramatic, "Did your parents teach a young lady like you to address someone as important as me like that? Manners, girl. Use your manners." Zelda flinched at the man's snobby remark. He definitely was full of himself. Zelda could feel his authority in the air. It made her a little offended just feeling it, but she knew she needed to collect herself. This man seemed like he could help her. If she was rude to him, he might not give her any help at all and she would be stuck here with the pain that seemed to ache all over her—especially her head.

Zelda swallowed hard and cleared her throat, rubbing her collarbone in an attempt to soothe a bruise she felt there, "May…I ask who you are?" She didn't mean for her to sound so feeble and just hearing her voice again made her flush with embarrassment.

The man didn't seem fully satisfied with her slightly mannered question, but his stiff body seemed to loosen and he gave Zelda his full on attention now. The wide grin that was slowly plastering on his face was almost…inhuman. It left a pang of fear to soar all the way down to the tip of Zelda's toes. To help calm herself down from her quivering body, she clenched the grass underneath her and stiffened.

"Oh dear, it seems like we are both in the wrong," the strange man chuckled, "Even _I_ have forgotten my manners. You must forgive me," he sighed and shook his head regretfully; "I was quite overcome just a few moments ago. My carefully laid plans had been ruined with an even greater problem and I just…well, I'm just a little distressed right now. I apologize if I had come off as a bitter fellow."

Zelda frowned up at the man. She tried to nod at what he was saying, but she felt great pain from her neck to the back of her head, and she reached over to run her hand over the bruised area.

The man didn't answer her question, but she supposed that now wasn't an appropriate time for him to introduce himself. Right now, Zelda was having a different dilemma, and she needed someone to help her get out of it. Perhaps this strange man could help her, though he was the least person she would ask if she was surrounded by other people. But Zelda was alone with him in the middle of a forest out of nowhere, and she was becoming desperate.

She didn't need to open her mouth to tell him she was hurt. It was written all over the man's face that he was well aware of the situation. With no further hesitation, the man walked—or should she say strutted—elegantly to where she laid. He knelt down next to her so that their faces were quite close to one another's. It seemed at first that he was studying her reaction to him, and she was a little flustered at this. She didn't like being viewed like a fish in a bowl, and this guy was making her a bit uncomfortable. Who was he, anyway?

The man chuckled. His charcoal colored eyes sparkled with amusement, "You don't need to be afraid of me, child," he said, "I am only trying to help you with your predicament." Zelda watched with a mix of awe and amazement as the man's left glove dissolved into diamond shapes, revealing a bare grey hand that made her a little bit alarmed. This man definitely was not an ordinary person—though, whatever he was going to do to help her, as long as it helped the pain fade, Zelda didn't mind.

The man placed his hand on the back of Zelda's head and pressed it gingerly with his fingertips, "Tell me, is this where it hurts the most?" Zelda grimaced at the throbbing tenderness she felt, but she nodded nonetheless.

There was a bright orange glow that emanated from the man's bare hand. He continued to press it firmly against the back of her skull. Zelda immediately began to feel a cooling, burning sensation seethe through her bruised head. She sat there awkwardly, sighing with relief, while the man continued to heal her wounds.

"May I ask who you are, sir?" Zelda asked. She had tried to be more mannerly. This was her third time asking this question, and she felt like a nuisance just asking. But she needed to know who this guy was. Her curiosity was just too much.

The man smiled. Zelda wasn't sure if it was because she had finally asked in a more mannerly approach, or it was because this was her third time asking and the man thought it was funny. It took him a while though for him to say anything, "I am…Ghirahim," he replied, turning his steady gaze back at her own, "Although, I much rather be indulged by my full title: Lord Ghirahim, I am not fussy with such things."

Zelda blinked up at the man. 'What a strange name!' was something she would have wanted to blurt out, but judging by the air he was giving off, Zelda knew Ghirahim wasn't one to tamper with. He seemed like he was one of those people who were able to snap easily, and she didn't like making people angry.

"Who do you call yourself, girl?" Lord Ghirahim's pompous nature was apparent even in his manner of speech, and it was enough to set Zelda off from her comfort zone.

Zelda looked up at him, "My…my name?" she croaked. Ghirahim nodded and proceeded to run his hand over her broken ankle. Zelda no longer felt any bruising or any throbbing pain in the back of her head, and for that she was relieved. She was quite happy that he was healing her wounds, but she had traded those problems for even bigger ones. _Come to think of it…what is my name? _

Zelda sat there in a complete daze, wondering why she couldn't even remember who she once was. Ghirahim was finally done healing all her wounds, and he was looking at her now with a steady but impatient look on his face. He sighed and frowned down at her with disapproval.

"Your manners are quite terrible, I must say," he scowled, "You need to know how to speak up once in a while. It is rude to leave a question hanging," he shook his head with disappointment and mumbled to himself, "I fear I need to teach you a thing or two about manners." Zelda cringed at the man's words. _He_ was accusing _her _of leaving a question hanging? He didn't even answer her own question when she had asked who _he_ was until like, the third time she asked.

Zelda pressed her lips together, glancing down at the grass with worry and anxiety in her bright blue eyes. She began to clench at the grass again, pulling at its roots in the process, "I…don't know." Ghirahim raised his nonexistent eyebrows and tilted his head to one side.

"Just what do you mean by that?" he asked.

Zelda sniffed. Tears began to spill from the rims of her eyes, and she looked up at Ghirahim with the most helpless expression he had ever seen, "I don't remember my name."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What's wrong with Zelda? And what's Ghirahim going to do now?<strong>

**Did you like this? Or did you not? I hope you liked it, because if you didn't...well...I'll be angry at myself for the rest of the day and explode into a million shattered pieces.  
><strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! (:  
><strong>


	2. Golden Opportunity

**My dad told me something interesting about demons the other day. **

**He told me that ****they are not always ugly, and that most of them are actually beautiful. They use their appeal to please the crowd and deceive ****humans into turning away from what is good, bribing** **them ****in order to get what they want. **

**Well, we all know Ghirahim is a demon. I think he's pretty sexy. And we all know he's a smooth talker :3 **

**Anyways, I was inspired for this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**Golden Opportunity **

Ghirahim was definitely feeling awkward.

The situation he had got himself into was something that he had never encountered in his entire existence, and well, he was a little annoyed. He really _should_ have thought this entire plan through.

Now the Spirit Maiden, the girl who was supposedly the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia herself, was on the verge of breaking down in front of him like a little whining crybaby. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? Ghirahim was _never _one to comfort anyone. In fact, he was just about to snap out of his smooth guise and lose his patience on the poor girl.

The demon let out a deep breath and clenched his fists together. _No, _he thought. _Get a hold of yourself. You don't want to reveal your true intentions. Not now._ He needed to keep a kindly outward appearance in front of the Spirit Maiden. He might scare her off if he exploded on her. It's not like she was a fantastic runner or anything, since he could easily catch her like a bird to a worm, but still…

Ghirahim stared down at the whimpering Spirit Maiden with a feeling of immense revulsion. Humans were such appalling creatures. The golden-haired girl was sniffling and her face was as pink as a peach.

Was this child really the reincarnation of the goddess?

She _did _bear a great resemblance to Her Grace in some way: the same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same elegant frame, but there were some major differences too: Her height was different, the girl was short compared to the goddess's imperial stature. The shape of her face was more rounded and baby faced, nothing compared to Hylia's high cheekbones and pointed chin. Her breasts were not as full and defined either; in fact, they were barely there. Not that Ghirahim cared anyway, but it was still a huge difference.

Her behavior _especially _was different. It was so strange seeing the minor version of the goddess bumbling and quivering. Had it had been the actual goddess, Ghirahim would have taken great pleasure in watching her sobbing with defeat, but this…this…was just too much. It was so irritating and so childish of the girl to cry. He wanted to put a stop to this nonsense.

The demon collected himself and knelt down next to the Spirit Maiden once again. She stopped sobbing, thank goodness, but she was looking up at him now with bloodshot blue eyes, and the sorrow of it all made him absolutely disgusted. Nonetheless, he still attempted to look like he was a person she could trust, forcing a tight-lipped smile on his face.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have forgotten your name?" He tried to sound sweet and sincere, but the little goddess gave him a distrustful stare. She seemed to have been searching his face for evidence that he was someone she couldn't trust. Because of this, it took her a while for her to finally nod her head 'yes.'

"Not to sound stupid, Ghirahim," the girl sniffed, "But…can you please tell me what happened to me? I'm so confused…" Ghirahim ran a hand through his white locks and sighed intolerantly.

The Spirit Maiden's stupid question confirmed to him what was wrong with her. It really _was_ the way she had fallen through the clouds. She had injured herself on the way down, and she must have had a knock to the head as she plummeted to the forest. That meant she must have been suffering from some sort of temporary memory loss, and along with it, the sacred powers he needed had vanished with her memories.

Ghirahim frowned. _I knew it. The trauma proved too much for her weak little mind. How silly of me to never think through my plans. I should have done something to prevent her from injuring herself. _He shook his head with dismay. It looked like his master needed to wait in his prison just a little while longer. Right now, he needed to do something to revive the Spirit Maiden's memories.

Come to think of it, the fact that she was helpless and confused wasn't such a bad thing.

Ghirahim rubbed his forefinger and thumb against his chin. His white lips formed into a kindly smile for the girl, but inwardly, it was a devious smirk. The demon felt like such a genius. He had never thought that this girl's big dilemma would give him a new opportunity, a golden opportunity, to resurrect his master once and for all.

The Spirit Maiden's memory loss left vulnerability for her. It was something he could take advantage of. Although she had lost the sacred powers he needed for his master, it was more likely that as the girl's memories slowly came back to her, so will her powers. It might take a while for the girl to make a full recovery, but it is most likely that by the time she was fully healed, she would think of Ghirahim as a friend she could depend on. All he had to do was somehow win her trust, and then…and then attack! _Oh, imagine the look on her face! Priceless! _

It was now time for the demon to make use of his newly created plan. He gazed down at the girl with a sort of contentment in his dark eyes, "Dear girl," he said. He tried to sound like he was full of pity for the little goddess, but deep down inside he was gloating with pride, "You have fallen from the sky."

Ghirahim didn't think his answer would stir some strange reaction from the girl, but it did. The Spirit Maiden was looking at him as if he were crazy. As fast as her expression of shock was, it suddenly changed to one of worry, "W-why?" she craned her neck to the umbrella of trees, attempting to see the cloudy sky through the greenery, "How come…?"

"Child, now is not the time to ask such questions," the demon said softly. He gestured to the Spirit Maiden's torn pink dress and proceeded to delicately pluck a twig out of her blond tresses, "Look at you. You are a complete mess!" He clicked his tongue at the sight of the girl's miserable state. He was doing an awfully good job in pretending he cared for her safety.

"Huh…?"

It was quite clear the little goddess was still hazy from her fall. She looked up at the Demon Lord and arched her eyebrows, as if she didn't quite get what Ghirahim was trying to tell her.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and offered his hand to the girl, "I'll tell you what," he says with a wily grin, "Why don't you come with me, child? If you do, I will explain your predicament with great ease. This spot in the forest isn't exactly a safe haven now, is it?" The Spirit Maiden nodded. It was obvious that she still wasn't thinking properly. Despite the vagueness she must have felt subsequent to her fall, she managed to help herself up without the Demon Lord's offering hand. As she did, she brushed off a few dirt and leaves from her skirt, then glanced up at Ghirahim with a blank look on her pretty face. The demon smirked.

_She's still mistrustful of me, eh?_

"Is there something wrong, sky child?"

The Spirit Maiden folded her hands behind her back and began rocking her feet back and forth. Her eyes were cast downward on the grass, "Umm…I would appreciate it if you stop calling me a child. It's…not something I am accustomed to." The wary leer on Ghirahim's face never left him.

"Oh, please, but you _are_ a child."

The reincarnation of the goddess only glared at the Demon Lord. Taking that he had probably offended her with his insensitive remark, Ghirahim bent down so that he and the girl were eye to eye. His grin widened, "Quite a pity you do not remember your own name, really," he chuckled, "How about I give you a new name as a replacement for the one you have lost, hmm? Surely, that would settle things for you. How does that sound?"

No answer. Just an emotionless stare.

_Quite a strange human…_Ghirahim stroked his collar bone and sighed, "How about from now on, I address you as Hylia?" It was a fitting name for one who was a reincarnation of the goddess herself. The name made Ghirahim cringe with disgust, but it didn't seem right for the girl to be roaming around the Surface nameless, and she did resemble the goddess greatly. It was the only name he could think of.

The Spirit Maiden tilted her head to one side, "Hylia?" she said, "I guess that would do for now, but why Hylia?"

_Quite the curious one too…_Ghirahim chuckled, "There was someone I had known years ago. Her name was Hylia. You bear quite a resemblance to her, my dear. It seems appropriate," he offered his hand once again to the girl, the one he now referred to as Hylia, "You still have many unanswered questions as to how you got here, and I shall explain them to you—that is, if you come with me."

The girl didn't seem like she trusted Ghirahim at all. The demon noticed a slight glare to her eyes, and the way she pursed her lips together definitely revealed mistrust. She looked him up and down before speaking up again, "I don't know if I should trust you…"

Ghirahim was getting a little impatient with the little goddess's stubbornness, though, he managed to keep his cool. He didn't want to reveal his true identity to her. It would make his big problem even worse.

He frowned down at the girl and sighed, "You don't trust me?" he scoffed, "All right then, how about I just leave _you_, a vulnerable little girl here, to defend yourself from the monsters lurking in the area, hmm?" the demon stretched his arms out in a way to demonstrate the immense size of their sinister surroundings, "Where will you go? Where will you stay? Don't forget you are also walking in such an appalling gown. You need to change. If you come with me, girl, you need not to worry about monsters, a place to stay, or a clean gown to wear. I will provide you with everything you need. Surely you do not want to skip such a golden opportunity!"

_If she refuses one more time, I'll…_

He was just ready to snap when suddenly the nearby bushes behind the Spirit Maiden started to rustle violently. The forest was so peaceful and so silent up to the point that the noise startled not only the Spirit Maiden but the Demon Lord as well. The little goddess uttered a loud shriek and immediately rushed behind Ghirahim. The fact that she was so cowardly enough to cling onto his cloak made him laugh, but he was also irritated as well. How dare the girl touch his prized cloak?

"My goodness, it is only a tiny bird, girl," the demon chuckled, leering down at the frightened little goddess, "No harm will be done to you. Now if you would be so kind, step off my cloak, would you?"

The Spirit Maiden was still peering at the rustling bushes in front of her when she nodded and slowly released her grip on the demon's clothes. Her face was burning hot red with humiliation, "I-I'm sorry. I—" Ghirahim laughed and patted the little goddess on the head.

"Don't you see?" he grinned, "This just proves that you are not ready to defend yourself from such an unpredictable environment. Not to mention you have no memory whatsoever. You are as powerless as can be. You are bound to get yourself into dangerous situations if you linger all by yourself," the demon held out his hand to the girl once more, flashing her one of the most sincere smiles he could muster. His voice was soft and sly, "If you come with me, I will provide you with the most utmost protection from the dangers waiting out here. I will do whatever it takes to get your memory back." _I will do whatever it takes to resurrect my master._

The Spirit Maiden glanced down at Ghirahim's hand, and then back at the bush, which had finally stopped rustling. Ghirahim smirked. He had won this fight. Now the little goddess had to give in whether she liked it or not. Even if she had said no to his offer, it was still a win-win for the Demon Lord, because he would have taken her by force anyway.

Quickly but reluctantly, the Spirit Maiden reached over and placed her hand over Ghirahim's. She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned with a sly leer.

Oh, how easy the reincarnation of the goddess was. She had played right into his hands. It looks like his master was getting closer into reviving after all.

Ghirahim squeezed the little goddess's hand lightly, and then raised his free arm into the air. With a snap of his fingers, the Demon Lord and the Spirit Maiden vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...this chapter is shorter than how I usually write, but I hope you still loved this. The beginning had a pretty rough start. <strong>

**But did you like it anyway? Review away! :D**

**In the next chapter, a certain _someone_ clad in green makes his entrance...*Hint hint* ;3  
><strong>


	3. Fate

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Legend of Zelda. I may have taken some of the game's text and put it in this story for the better of the plot, but it is still not mine. This fanfic IS still mine though!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**Fate**

"Master Link, we have arrived."

A blond haired boy clad in a forest green tunic dropped down safely into the clearing, his blue eyes scanning the new surroundings before him. His mouth was halfway open, and his face expressed awe. Beside him hovered a glowing young woman. She was an unusual thing, for her face depicted no emotion whatsoever, and the blue light that surrounded her body was almost artificial. She resembled a robot of sorts.

Fi, the sword spirit, continued to speak in her musical monotone, "Master Link," she said, "This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds."

Link proceeded to pull at the lush grass underneath his feet. His expression twisted in amazement. This greenery was far more beautiful than any place he had ever visited in Skyloft. The immense trees, the colorful flowers, and those tiny birds (He never thought there were other species of bird other than Loftwings) were far beyond his imagination of what this fabled surface could have looked like. And now here he was, in the legendary world Zelda had spoken so enthusiastically about. In truth, he couldn't believe he was actually here.

Did he really have such a great destiny to fulfill? Just two days ago he was eating lunch with Zelda in the cafeteria of the Knight Academy, living life like a normal guy, and now all of a sudden Zelda was gone, he had graduated to knighthood, and now he was standing on the Surface with his new companion Fi, who dwelled within the sword the goddess had entrusted to him nearly a thousand years ago.

Time just flies so fast. Since when was he the destined hero of the world? He could have been sleeping right now if it wasn't for Zelda's disappearance. Oh, how he wanted to snuggle underneath his blanket—

"Master, are you listening?"

Link glanced up at Fi. His hand was just ready to swipe at a blooming red flower when she had broken him from his dreamy thoughts, "Oh, sorry," he stood up and laughed, "I…was just…admiring the flowers. What were you trying to say?" Link could have sworn he saw the sword spirit's mouth twitch with dismay.

"Master," Fi's blank emotion failed to hide the frustration in her robotic voice. Despite the fact that she had no personality at all, Link could still hear a slight hiss in her words, "Given the circumstances, I recommend you avoid any distractions. Focus on the task given to you. Is that clear?"

"I know," Link sighed, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Can you just repeat what you were saying?"

Fi stared blankly at the boy before she spoke, "I have detected an aura that correlates closely to your sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda."

After hearing the name, Link immediately remembered the real reason why he was on the Surface in the first place. How stupid of him. He was so distracted by the beauty of the forest that he nearly forgot the real reason why he had come to this world, "Zelda?" he gasped, "Are you telling me that she could be nearby?" It sounded too good to be true, but Link was really hoping that this aura could lead him to his friend. It would be great if he could reunite with Zelda now, that way all of his worries would be done and over with.

"It is a very likely possibility that this aura could point to a clue that contributes to Zelda's current whereabouts," Fi replied, "Though, I calculate a sixty percent chance that the object emitting the aura will not likely be Zelda, but of one who has had recent contact with the Spirit Maiden."

"That person may know where she is, then?" Link asked. What a disappointment. He really hoped it was Zelda.

"Precisely," Fi paused, and then raised one armless sleeve at the Goddess Sword strapped on Link's back, "Do you remember the dowsing process I have taught you, Master? I recommend you use this ability so that I may detect this aura with the tip of the sword. I may lead you to the direction of the aura."

Link glanced at the turquoise hilt of the Goddess Sword, "Yes, I remember that. Come to think of it, that's actually a pretty useful technique. Let's use it."

"As you wish, Master."

Link watched as Fi transformed into a bright ball of light before encasing herself inside the hilt of his sword. Immediately after she had done so, Link pulled the sword out of the sheathe and pointed the tip at the direction where the aura was the strongest.

The blinking sound the sword was creating was pretty slow at first, but the further Link walked, the stronger it became, until he finally made his way in front of a large stone door. The door seemed much heavier than the iron gates leading to the Isle of the Goddess in Skyloft.

Upon seeing the door before him, Link was puzzled at the sight of it. _How strange…_he thought. _This looks like the entrance to a manmade building. Does this mean that there have been people living here all along? _Come to think of it, when he first arrived on the Surface, Link did notice stone pillars and iron fences. People must have lived here, but any trace of civilization had disappeared. Now everything was covered in moss, frozen in time, and there was no one in sight.

Link took another step towards the mysterious door in front of him. The tip of the Goddess Sword was resonating now, and in all honesty, he was a little nervous. Knowing that something—or someone—behind that door had a clue to where Zelda was made him really scared as to who it would be. _If it's a monster…this won't be good._

Link let out a deep breath. His muscles tensed. His heart was hammering against his chest. His grip on the Goddess Sword tightened. If whatever was causing that aura was dangerous, he needed to get ready for any surprise attacks coming his way.

He pushed the door with all his might. It was actually heavier than he anticipated, and he had to use both of his hands to open it. The door groaned and creaked with age. Some loose pebbles scattered beneath his feet, and a cloud of dust blew across his face, revealing a dark entrance. He ignored the sting in his eyes and stepped into the ancient building.

Link's nostrils flared at the smell of grime. The large room he was in was damp with moss and dirt, but he could still make out the engraved illustrations carved on the walls and on the pillars lining the hallway. _This must have been a temple once. _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Link stopped. Was it just his imagination, or did he see something shuffle amongst the shadows? On instinct, Link reached for his sword's hilt and eyed the very end of the room. He could have sworn he saw something small and red crouch down on the platform.

When he got closer, he was shocked to find not a monster, but a frail old woman sitting calmly and patiently for him from the stairs. Link glanced up at her with bewilderment. So there had been people living on the Surface all along? He had never thought he would meet another human in a place that had been uninhabited for centuries. What was a tiny old lady like her doing in an ancient building like this?

_She must have been the one who triggered the aura. _Link was relieved. He was actually thinking there might have been a monster waiting for him. He never expected another human to be here in this long forgotten place. What's better is that this woman might even know Zelda's whereabouts. His journey had taken a turn for the better.

"Ah…" a smile lifted on the old woman's little raisin of a face, "The traveler descended from the clouds above."As Link made his way up to the platform, he realized that the woman appeared much frailer up close than when he saw her from the bottom of the stairs. She appeared so fragile and delicate, he was afraid she might collapse at even the slightest breeze that may find its way through the cracks of the room.

"I welcome you, child of fate." The woman let out a dry, hacking cough between her words, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Link." The boy was a little concerned for the old woman's health. She didn't seem like she was in very good condition. She appeared extremely aged. How long had she been sitting here?

"Link…?" the woman said, "Ah, good. Very good. I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills your sword when pointed skyward. The Skyward Strike is yours to command. It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade that you carry, the Goddess Sword." The woman paused. The generous, but firm, smile on her face never left her. A dark shadow from her red hood loomed over her eyes, concealing them from Link's view. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he didn't need to say much. It was as if the woman could hear his very thoughts.

"I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive, all so that I can fulfill my purpose as your guide." The woman continued, "I see that you are a bit confused as to where you are standing right now, so I shall explain them to you. You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago. Your arrival was predestined many, many years ago," she chuckled, "There's no doubt about it. The gears of fate have begun to turn."

Link knelt in front of the woman, peering closely at her with his blue eyes, "Please," he said softly, "Tell me, where is Zelda?"

"…Zelda…?" suddenly, the woman's calm, lighthearted expression darkened, "Do you mean to tell me that the destined Spirit Maiden had arrived, and you are looking for her?" Link nodded. Noticing the woman's warm demeanor change was unnerving. This was no good.

"Yes…" Link replied, "My friend, Zelda. A tornado had thrown her here…I was sure you had seen her. This room is filled with her aura…" His voice wavered. The frown on the old lady's face was very discouraging for him. Something was surely wrong.

The woman shook her head, "I have not seen this…Zelda…you speak of," she sighed, "How strange of you to mention her. Come to think of it, yesterday, I had felt the powerful presence of what seemed to be the Spirit Maiden near this temple. I had never sensed anything like it before in all my years of waiting, and I went outside to see what was going on. But as fast as the presence was, it was gone."

Link was puzzled. Something was not right here. If the old woman had not seen Zelda anywhere, then why was Zelda's aura drifting from her?

"...You say that I am filled with her aura, boy? That would only mean that the Spirit Maiden really _had_ arrived," the woman mumbled, "Strangely, I did not find anyone. I instead, found this," she reaches one skinny arm inside of her cloak and pulls out a familiar object, "Perhaps this may be of use to you."

Link gasped. He recognized Zelda's harp instantly. The golden handles, the white strings, and the intricate pattern were all the same. _How could this be? _This was Zelda's most prized possession. She would never leave it behind. _Ever_. Link didn't like where this was going, "That's Zelda's harp!" He exclaimed.

"Yes," the woman said, "I recognize this harp. This is the Goddess Harp, a sacred instrument that had once been wielded by the goddess herself. I found it in the middle of a thick grove of trees, like someone had discarded it as nothing more than a mere toy," the woman carefully placed the harp in Link's hands, "This instrument wields mystical powers. Seeing it abandoned was quite devastating to the eyes. It makes me wonder…"

"It doesn't make any sense that she would leave it behind. Knowing Zelda, she would _never_ do such a thing. This was her most prized possession," Link traced the harp's etched patterns with his finger, and then looked up at the old woman with bewilderment, "I don't understand…"

The hilt of the Goddess Sword suddenly began to glow, and Fi's voice could be heard emanating through it, "Master Link, I have provided new sufficient data that may correlate to clues on Zelda's current whereabouts. Care to hear?"

"Yes, please."

Upon hearing Link's command, Fi appeared before him and the old woman. The old woman didn't even seem fazed at the sight of the sword spirit. Link watched his companion with great concern. He had hoped her information was useful this time, since he was beginning to get a little anxious at the gap in the way of their search for Zelda.

"Master, I can unfortunately confirm to you that I cannot detect Zelda's aura at the present time. I can only sense her aura on the Goddess Harp, but that is as far as my readings could go. Her presence has completely disappeared from my readings. As a result, you can no longer search for her with your dowsing ability."

"What?" Link exclaimed, "What do you mean she has disappeared from your readings?" He was getting frantic now—and irritated. This was_ not_ sufficient data. This was a total letdown for him. What was he going to do now that Fi had lost all evidence of Zelda's aura? More importantly, why had this happened?

"I lack sufficient data on how this phenomenon took place. My apologies, Master." Fi stared down blankly at Link, and then tilted her head to one side.

The fated hero was devastated. If his sword companion had lost Zelda's aura, he was done for. How was he going to find his friend now? It would take forever for him to walk across the land in search for her without the help of the dowsing.

"Master, please listen." Fi said suddenly. Link frowned up at the sword spirit. He was really, _really _disappointed with Fi. How could someone so intelligent like her suddenly lose Zelda's presence? It could only mean that Zelda was dead, and he hoped that wasn't true. Even Fi had said Zelda was still alive. He was beginning to think that was a lie.

"I have also detected a different aura from the Goddess Harp, Master."

A puzzled expression spread across Link's face, "A different aura?" he asked, "Just what does that supposed to mean?"

"Analysis indicates that this different aura belongs to someone who had come in contact with Zelda minutes after her fall. Taking this into account, I calculate an eighty five percent probability that this mysterious aura may lead you to a being that holds knowledge of Zelda's current location."

Link was skeptical with Fi's conclusion. The last time she had detected an aura, she claimed it belonged to someone who recently came in contact with Zelda. It turned out to be the old woman who only found the Goddess Harp, and had _never_ even seen Zelda.

_Oh, well, might as well give it a shot, _"Tell me how I can find this person, whoever he or she may be." Link said. In front of Link, the old woman shifted slightly in her spot. She didn't seem very comfortable with Fi's conclusion. Luckily, Link didn't seem to notice, and he wouldn't care less. He would do anything to reunite with Zelda.

"I have already set this aura as a dowsing target. I recommend you search for this person as quickly as possible." With that, the sword spirit plunged herself into the Goddess Sword and vanished, leaving Link alone with the mysterious old woman.

"Hmm…I feel an evil power working in the shadows." the woman murmured. As she spoke, the young hero drew his sword and aimed its tip at the other side of the temple. His dowsing ability reacted when he stopped at a second door, which was smaller than the one he had entered from.

Link scowled, "Whoever this person is, I'm going to find him—or her, whoever it might be." The old woman held a trembling hand in front of Link before he could even take a step toward the door.

"Boy, I may need to warn you," she hissed, "Not one single man had ever roamed this forest in centuries. If this aura leads you to anything, it will likely be not a human, but a monster. I do not trust this path you are taking."

_This woman…_Link glanced down at the old lady and glowered, "I don't care if it's a monster. This…thing probably holds the only clue that can lead me to Zelda," his grasp on the Goddess Harp tightened, "Who knows, it might even have her in its grasp. I can't leave Zelda—my Zelda—in the hands of a monster!"

The woman's teeth clenched with disapproval at his words. Link knew he hit a sensitive spot. He watched her regain her composure, then stare down at the floor in silence. Her wrinkled lips pressed together with exasperation.

Finally, underneath her heavy red garb, the woman's frail shoulders slumped, "…I see you will do whatever it takes to reunite with your friend, no matter the consequences," she shook her head with dismay, "It seems your fate, and the fate of your friend, who I suspect is the Spirit Maiden, has taken a different turn than what the goddess had anticipated…"

Silence ensued for a few more seconds before the woman spoke up again, "…This is an extraordinary consequence. Right now, I believe the Spirit Maiden's safety is far more important than the destiny you were born to fulfill. If something happens to her, then the entire world may be thrown into an era of chaos," she held out her hand, "Show me your map, Link. I will reveal to you a way forward."

* * *

><p>"I must say, that gown suits you quite well."<p>

Zelda tugged at the hanging sleeves of her new dress, at the same time staring at herself through the large mirror. Ghirahim was right. The dress really was pretty. The black garb fell right below her knees, and its hem was etched with a pattern of large, white diamonds. To match with it, Zelda was given a dark hooded shroud to cover her bare shoulders, and an amethyst brooch hung around her neck.

"You really think so?" Zelda asked. She agreed that the dress was pretty, but in truth, the outfit was a little too outlandish for her taste. She would have preferred a simple white gown instead of this. Oh well, at least her eccentric new friend had fun dolling her up. This outfit was more of his personal taste than her own, but she didn't mind the least bit.

"Certainly," Ghirahim replied, his face beaming with pride, "It is as if you were born to wear it."

"It's beautiful, thank you." Zelda dusted her lapel and glanced at Ghirahim, who was now making his way to the back of the room.

She studied him closely, eyeing the way he folded one hand behind his back, while taking a sip from a glass of wine with the other. He seemed to be in his own distant world with the way he was gazing at the red and gold wall in front of him.

What an interesting man he was. He seemed so elegant and refined at times such as this, but there were other sides of him that Zelda noticed from yesterday and this morning.

She was correct in assuming that Ghirahim was a superior somebody when she first saw him. Once he brought her inside his immense household, she knew she was in the presence of someone of high importance. Though, what authority he had, she didn't know.

When he was giving Zelda a tour of his home, she could tell he put a lot of effort in creating a home filled with extravagance. Everywhere she had passed, Zelda was astonished at the golden furniture, the red carpets, the crystal hallways, and those shining chandeliers. Not surprising, he also had an affinity for diamonds. Not only did his outfit bare diamonds, but so did every room in the house, and even on her new dress.

Not only was her new friend wealthy and flamboyant in his taste, he was also very theatrical in his movements and in his behavior. As he introduced her to each room, each one greater than the last, Zelda felt awe just listening to the soft singsong in his voice, to the point she couldn't even speak. All she could do was watch and listen as they entered each room, and as the minutes passed, the more she observed him.

As he spoke, he had a habit of waving his arms in the air like he was performing a dramatic act in a play. Zelda had also noticed that as Ghirahim walked, he had a spring to his step, like he was dancing.

But that wasn't the end of all of the unsettling traits in her new friend. It was obvious to Zelda that he was quite full of himself as well. Every room they entered, and every hallway they passed through, there were multiple mirrors set up, as well as at least one portrait of Ghirahim (All except for the guest room, where she was staying in). Not once, but three times in the middle of their tour, Ghirahim stopped to gaze at himself in one of the many mirrors. He ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his diamond earring, at the same time murmuring to himself about a blemish that had scarred his "delicate cheek." Zelda had to stop herself from giggling at his comical manner of speech.

Although, Ghirahim still hadn't revealed to her how she had fallen from the sky, or why she was here in the first place, Zelda didn't mind at all. Whatever the reason was, she was sure it wasn't so great. It must have been just a terrible accident, and Ghirahim was providing her with shelter until she was well enough to return to her home. Though, she couldn't imagine leaving this place. There were so many rooms to explore and so many beautiful things that Zelda was fine with living here for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, just as Zelda was in the middle of her dreamy thoughts, there was a loud gasp that broke her away from her mind.

Zelda turned around to find her new friend with his head bent low and the wine glass shattered on the floor's rich carpeting. His eyes were filled with a mix of shock and terror, and his mouth was curled into a sneer.

"Ghirahim!" Zelda cried, "What happened?" Until now, Zelda had never seen Ghirahim with such an expression of terror. She was sure he was going to snap at the fact the wine was staining the expensive furnishing. Fearing for the temper that was yet to come, she rushed forward and bent over the broken pieces.

Ghirahim held his wine stained glove in front of his face, then balled it into an angry fist, before gazing back down at the girl knelt over the mess he made, "Stay here, Hylia." Zelda gave him a puzzled look.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Ghirahim flashed her one of his infamous smirks.

"It seems there is a pest in these woods. I'm going to get rid of it."


End file.
